Various methods of mounting integrated circuit packages onto printed circuit boards have been developed. For example, common methods employ some form of socket, mounted onto a printed circuit board, into which the integrated circuit package is placed. Pins on the integrated circuit package mate with corresponding receptacles in the socket. Through these pins, power, ground, input, and output signals are supplied to the integrated circuit.
Improvements to the various types of sockets used to mount integrated circuit packages have focused on reducing the amount of electrical resistance presented by the contacts within the sockets. Various improvements have focused on increasing the contact area and/or the contact pressure in order to provide low resistance connections.
However, the power and ground connection points of these various types of sockets are relatively far apart and the conductors carrying the current are relatively long. This distance between connection points and length of conductor increase the amount of inductance in the conductors.